


Few and far between

by RumiReneeClarke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ben is Human, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Candles, Dark, Darkfic, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Masturbation, POV Ben Solo, POV First Person, Porn, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Restraints, Rey is a vampire, True Blood References, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Voyeurism, Wax Play, lipstick kink, student rey, vampire blood works like a drug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumiReneeClarke/pseuds/RumiReneeClarke
Summary: Dragging himself to work every day, Ben wonders whether being a history teacher is what he truly wants. His life is as boring as his classes until Rey, a new student, challenges everything he thought he knew.“Don’t worry, sir, It is always darkest before the dawn.”This is tagged as non-con because vampire blood works like a sexdrug in this fic (See: True blood)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is tagged as non-con because vampire blood works like a sexdrug in this fic (See: True blood)

“Excuse me? Could you repeat that again please, Miss Kenobi?”

“Sure, I said the tousle war of Takodana didn’t happen in 1845, it happened in 52’.”

I scoff, clearing my throat. This new girl has been a menace since the day she walked in here. She keeps rebutting historical data and facts, mocking my years of research on those topics. I press my lips together and take a deep breath. Again, I can’t let this slide. The other students will not accept a dismissal of such a statement.

“What makes you believe that? The sources we have access to clearly show-“

“How could Bazine Netal, the great queen, write letters and send money, provisions, pictures even, without as much as a single word about war for years after the entire monarchy supposedly was destroyed?”

I ball my fists underneath my desk to contain my anger. Yet again she tests my authority by interrupting and yet I find myself listening, focussing on the way her ruby red lips move and bring forth her delicious English accent.

I’d heard about the letters, yet forging isn’t a new practice.

“There wou,-should be more evidence of her reign in the years after the war.”

She raises her eyebrows, clearly irked. “That’s because they burned all evidence in 52’, when it actually happened. They couldn’t even find as much as a chamberpot after the fire.”

I can’t help but smirk, I would keep this going just to see her face flush every shade of red, but I need to finish this chapter today.

“Or, they couldn’t find anything because it had been gone for more then 6 years.”

The pencil in her hand snaps and for a moment I think I saw a black flash in her eyes. She’s going to argue but this is where I have to draw the line.

“The-“

“Enough, Miss Kenobi. I guess the truth will remain a mystery, as with all things in the past, because we weren’t there to see it.”

She rolls her eyes like a brat and stares out the window, where heavy snow keeps falling. Clouds loom over the small town, laying a veil over dull and lifeless streets.

I can see her looking at me with a wicked grin in the reflection and I clear my throat again. It’s almost harrowing but I have to focus.

“Right. Kaydel, page 186 please.”

The rest of the class runs smooth. Rey- Miss Kenobi doesn’t speak up again, only now she’s not paying attention at all. Her desk is empty, no notes, no pencils, nothing. Her eyes seem fixated on whatever it is she’s looking at outside that window. It feels like she’s testing me.

Her pale skin showing through her flimsy black blouse seems illuminated by the stark white snow. I have never felt the urge to put a student in place like this before.

_RINGGGG_

The bell.

My students pour out off the classroom while I clean the blackboard and open my laptop. It’s been a long day and after I grade some tests, I can’t wait to go for a run tonight. I need to clear my head.

The last one, as always, is Miss Kenobi. Only now do I notice her plaited skirt is way too short to be appropriate. How does this girl get away with it?

“Miss-“

“You know you can call me by my name like you do with the other students right?”

I swallow at the realisation of that. Had I?

“Rey.” It feels weird to say it, as if I don’t deserve to. “I saw you didn’t write anything down?”

She chuckles, cocking her head while she bats those long lashes at me.

“I didn’t learn anything new today, sir.”

I’m floored. The mouth on this girl. I should report her, send her to the principal’s office but all I can muster to do is stare into her eyes. They look darker than before. My body feels relaxed yet anchored down. I can feel the blood rushing through it.

How do I get through to her?

“See you on Monday, sir.” I must’ve been daydreaming as suddenly she stands by the door, winking before her silhouette is gone.

What is happening to me?

\--

I like the school best like this, quiet. No growing volumes of pubescent voices, no slamming of cheesy decorated lockers. Sometimes I wonder whether being a teacher is for me at all.

I let a student walk all over me. A girl. How the fuck do I handle an 18-year-old female brat that wears provocative shit. She seems the type to make up a story and report me, and who will believe a 34-year-old history teacher who last dated another teacher who dumped him four years ago and has been single ever since. Thanks Marie.

I zip up my coat and wrap my thick shawl around my neck, gearing up against the cold. God I’m starting to hate this town. Maybe I should’ve gone with her.

The path is slippery from the ice forming again already, the snow has been cleared in the late afternoon, not that long ago. Little flakes are getting stuck in my hair. It reminds me it’s long overdue for a trim.

Carefully I tread towards my car in the parking lot, shuffling forth on my worn off shoes. They aren’t made for this at all.

It’s dark but it’s the only vehicle left there. Always the first one to come, always the last one to go home. A little cloud forms as I let out a deep sigh. Great. Now I want a smoke.

“It’s not the same though” Marie would say. “It’s tiny droplets of water caused by condensation of warm moisture in your breath.” Yeah no shit Marie. I wonder If I’m just as an annoying teacher as her.

At least she’s not around to call me an ashtray anymore.

I’d sworn off smoking in the car ages ago, because I thought it might throw off possible dates.

I’ve only got three left in my pack so I need to remember to pick another one up tomorrow morning.

I shake the damn lighter a few times before it lights out. Why won’t the damn thing ever spark.

The first inhale already calms me down.

I snort at the big cloud, it really isn’t the same as my breath from the cold.

**_Snap._ **

A sound startles me, cigarette dangling between my lips.

Automatically my head turns to the forest, as if someone walked on a twig and broke it.

I see nothing, but I’ve seen enough horror movies so fuck this. I flick the cig and walk, trying to get back my train of thought, but then I feel a weight wrap around my ankle, a cold blast of air swoops around my right side and I slip.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud _thud_ wakes me. I expect pain to shoot through my body any moment, but  I feel  fine. Great actually.

I’m in my classroom, sitting in the chair behind my desk, laptop open and I’m logged in. My neck does ache a little from the position I must have fallen asleep in.

But… I didn’t. I remember walking to my car.

_I fell._

I touch the back of my head, comb through the hair ‘till I find what I’m looking for. Dried-up blood. I know it happened. I still have a metallic taste on my tongue, and something sweet along the edges.

It doesn’t make sense. How did I get back here?

I get up and realise the pain in my knee is gone, the one that was  permanently  damaged from playing soccer all through highschool and then college . Did someone slip me some drugs?

Even the lingering toothache I’ve had for over a week now is gone.

I’ve never felt fucking better.

It’s only 7:18 PM, I left at 7 so I wasn’t out for long. All my things are there, wallet and phone next to my computer.

I can’t see anything through the window except my car under the light pole. It’s still snowing so I better get back home before I’m stuck here.

I close my laptop and that’s when I see a something bullet shaped laying on my desk next to it. Upon further inspection, I realise it’s a lipstick. Ruby red.

_Rey._

That lipstick, those damn red lips. I’m so sure I saw them moving over me. There are faint echoes in the back of my head,  slowly  arising, becoming clear. She was there, asked me if I was ok. She was being considerate. Helped me up.

“Don’t worry, sir, It is always darkest before the dawn.”

My face heats up from the memory. Did she… carry me?

The pictures are still a little fuzzy. One in particular pops into my head; Her nicking her wrist with her teeth and bringing it to my mouth. She asked me to lick or drink.

I think  I actually _did_.

She helped me back into my chair before she pulled something out of her pocket and reapplied her lipstick, which I now hold in my hands, and I realise it isn’t my mind making shit up .

I can  vividly  remember how she used my phone to make sure the red stayed within the contour of her lips.

Her small plush lips. The rouge always applied way too neat. I want to see the colour smeared all over my cock, while her mascara runs-

_What the fuck_

I’ve never had inappropriate thoughts about a student. I don’t know where that  just  came from.

Perhaps  that fall did do some damage after all.

I grab my keys and briefcase, stained from falling on snow, and drive toward the hospital.

\--

“All tests came back perfect. Congratulations, sir. You are fit as a fiddle.”

The doctor gives me my papers and guides me back into the hallway. They need the room for patients who need urgent care.

But how? The dried-up blood on the back of my head  surely  indicates some sort of trauma?

I’ve been sitting in that damn room for over an hour to hear nothing’s wrong with me? In fact all my vitals are perfect, no signs of an anemia anymore. I’d struggled with that for months.

I’m happy my heart is beating though, and my lungs are functioning fine, so I can leave my ridiculous thoughts from before behind  . Rey, a _vampire_. I scoff. Fucking stupid.

I soar through the streets, flooring the gas-pedal. It’s as if the world became sharper. Slower somehow, or did I become faster?

\--

It’s already 9:12 PM when I drop down in the familiar dent in the middle of the couch, heels planted  firmly  on the ottoman with a bottle of bud in my hand  . Before I flick on the tv I grab my glasses, and of course when I put them on, the vision is blurry. This is getting laughable. How do I  suddenly  see clear without glasses?

I flip through channels, trying to pretend I’m going to watch regular tv, but I know what I want.

The USB still sticks in the side of the screen, and soon I’m clicking on the files I downloaded last week.

_Romantic sex with my beautiful step-sister_

_Little brat gets spanked hard_

_Intense oily massage_

_Barely legal blowjob_

_Girlfriend gets dripping candle on petite body_

I scroll through the files, landing on the last one. Something hot sounds nice in this cold weather.

**Play**

The video starts and the couple gets right to it,  just  how I like it.

Little pert breasts. Brunette, always.

A hiss sounds when I open the bottle. The first swig tastes heavenly, almost as good as the way the girl crawls over to her boyfriend on the bed. Her lithe body so flexible when he bends her in several angles.

I never drink during the week, but it’s been harder to wait until Friday.

The girl is panting when the guy finally takes a large candle from the bedside table, he  just  licked her to the brink of insanity when he  suddenly  stopped, and she fought against her restraints for more .

I open the button and my zipper to relief some of the tension. I already have a raging hard on for what’s to come. I don’t have to hide my tent in my own house.

The man teases her with the flame, waiting for it to melt the wax. I notice a glint of fear in her eyes, it’s  probably  fake but the girl plays her part well.  I wonder  if I could get Rey to look at me like that.

She starts moaning as he rubs her cunt again, in quite an interesting way. It’s a tease to make sure she won’t come yet. Not untill he tells her to. Her voice spikes when the trickle of hot wax hits her tits. A lovely pattern  is mottled  over her oil-slicked skin. I notice the way her belly retracts from the little jumps, even though she knows she can’t escape the heat. Her hips look so defined when she rubs her thighs together, as if she wants to pull his hand closer, deeper.

I wonder  how she’ll get the wax off her skin.

I take myself in hand. Imagining the girl with a ruby red lipstick. A British accent  perhaps  . Would I hear it in her moans too?  Maybe  she wore a little plaited skirt before this.

I tighten my fist, almost painful, envisioning how tight she would be. I’d have her mouth first. Shut her up by pushing my cock between her lips until she gags. I’d push so deep she leaves red kissing marks on my groin. I’ll shave so I can see it better.

The girl in the video is almost screaming as I fuck into my hand, he better lets her come this time.

Her long lashes would bat so fast to keep the tears from running when she’d look up at me. I hope it’ll ruin her mascara.

I’m already leaking, pretending it’s her wetness when I notice something moving in peripheral vision on my right .

I keep tugging harder, looking at my dark kitchen. Nothing. Should’ve closed the curtains.

A growl escapes me when the girl is  nearly  convulsing on the video. I can feel the spark, almost there.

Another movement on my right. Fuck. What is it?

I grab my base tighter, muscles tensing and then I see it.

A face staring back at me in the window above the sink.

_Red lips._

_Rey._

“ **SHIT** ” I explode. I come so hard it splatters all over my shirt. My breath ragged.

I cover up but there’s no one by the window anymore. In the blink of an eye she was gone.

Holy shit. Did I  just  imagine that?

\--

I’ve never cleaned up so fast. I checked through the window up close but there was no one there. I even turned on the lights in my yard.

The snow is too thick to run outside so I use the treadmill in the basement. My legs are still tingling from coming so  viciously  and for some reason I’m still horny as fuck.

The first 30 minutes run by, fine as per usual.  Now I’ll start feeling the pain in my knee, and my calves will start to sour because I was out for so long and never  properly  got back into it . When it gets unbearable, I’ll stop.

_45 minutes._

_An hour._

Only when I hear the first song of my playlist again do I realise I’ve been running at a high speed for over 2 hours.

I’m not even out of breath. My body feels fine. I walk the 3 minutes cooldown before I take a shower, resisting the urge to grab my cock again.

I look the same in the mirror. I even check my gums for fangs. Ridiculous.

If anything  I feel  hot, not cold at all.

I put on boxers and kill all the lights.

\--

I can’t find a comfortable position. I’m not tired. I toss and turn, letting out a loud sigh as I rub my eyes. My cock stands full mast. Whatever I do, it won’t go down.

I take deep breaths, counting how long I inhale and exhale.

I focus on the dark, feel the silence swirl around me.

My mind wanders to where it wants to be.

_I feel a dent in the bed as she crawls towards me, her breasts jiggling a little with every move._

_Her grin seems wicked as she drags her nails along my thigh, carefully avoiding my cock at first._

_She licks her lips, a darker shade of red, as she slowly straddles me._

_Before she can grind I firmly grab her waist and throw her on her back, flipping this around._

_I put her wrists together above her head but she hisses and easily pulls them free._

_There’s a little click in her mouth and two sharp fangs appear._

I jerk awake, sweat pooling underneath me.

“Finally figured it out, mister Solo?”

What the fuck? I jump up and off the bed, almost tripping.

My eyes are still adjusting but I see her at the end of my bed.

_Short plaited skirt, crimson red lips._

“Rey?!”


	3. Chapter 3

It truly is mind-blowing to find out there _is_ more on this earth than your mind could register on your own accord. Creatures of the night. Vampires. Part of me has always known. Whenever reading between the lines of history papers, it was always there, carefully avoided yet subtly suggested.

Maybe that’s why I am so calm to see her sharp fangs present between her lips. For a fleeting moment I think it might be a fantasy costume, but the way I can’t move convinced me quickly that this is indeed very real.

I’m completely inside my head, she’s got me under her control and no matter how hard I try to resist, it’s pointless. I’m aware I look like a teenager in love to her, a puppy, yet inside me a rage is building, filled with lust and anger. I wonder if she’ll taste it in my blood.

Before she put this… spell on me, I asked her;

“What are you doing here?!”

I had switched on the nightstand light, still hoping she’d be a mere trick of my imagination. But in the dim light, she was still there. 

She chuckled as she threaded closer. I took a deep breath as I noticed her unbuttoning her blouse.

“This is wildly inappropriate. You should leave.”

Only a few feet away, she raised an eyebrow like she was toying with me.

“I don’t think you really want me to.”

It’s true, I didn’t.

And now I’m sitting on the end of my own bed, unable to throw her on it and ravage her the way I’ve been dreaming about.

Orange light reflects on her skin, pale as the moon. Shadows almost dance around the features in her face as she moves, eyes pitch black. They are locked onto mine and an incredible sense of euphory takes hold of me. It’s not my own doing, although it’s getting harder to remain aware of it.

I’m hard as a rock, still. Eager to fuck.

Her body almost glides over to me with solemn determination.

“I know.” She whispers, putting a hand on my bare chest. I have felt this before, in the classroom, anchored down, relaxed. If I hadn’t been so dismissive of the signs, I would’ve figured this out long ago.

“Have you been thinking of me?”

I nod. I don’t think I could lie even if I wanted to.

I feel her nail raking down my chest, nicking me when she reaches my stomach. I look down to see a small trail of blood running toward my tented boxers. It stings a little. I like the colour, dark scarlet, just like her lips.

Rey seems equally entranced as I am, staring at it before she holds a shaking hand out to rub her finger in the blood, painting a pattern on my skin.

She grins as she brings it up to my mouth, then smears it across my lips.

I should cringe, I know that somewhere in the back of my mind, but I want her to paint my blood all over me. I don’t even mind the taste.

“H-How?” I try to ask her, still resisting whatever spell she’s put on me.

She grabs my chin between two fingers.

I can hear her talking but her lips move so attractively. They’re plump and hydrated, the lipstick just slightly overlined on the right side. Perfect. God, I want to kiss her. I bet she tastes sweet.

She gives me a slight pinch, causing me to blink and focus.

“… gave you my blood, remember?”

Right, the fall. Sure. I nod again.

“Now it’s only fair you give me some of yours, _right_?”

Sounds good to me.

She pinches my chin again, bobbing it up and down to nod as I don’t move.

_Focus_

“Are you going to kill me?” The words come out as if I’m drunk, and her forehead furrows, eyes gleaming.

“You’re still resisting.” She looks deeper into my eyes. “No. I won’t.”

Relief washes over me, taking away the feeling of dread while making room for excitement.

“Now, tell me. Did you like it? My _blood_?”

Fuck, yes. I’ve never felt so… Alive.

In a spurt of pure adrenaline I grab her arm, perspiration forming beads on my skin from the effort.

“Yes.”

She gasps at the touch, flinching while her eyes widen. On instinct she hisses and points her fangs at me, but it isn’t fear that’s coursing through my veins. It’s pure, unadulterated desire.

Her face softens again as she watches me grin.

“Would you—like more?” She doesn’t seem so sure of herself.

She looks so young now, keen to please me. A mirage perhaps.

I’m dreading the taste but I’m curious to see what happens if I get more of her blood in my system. It made me so strong the first time; Maybe this can play in my benefit.

“Please.”

She seems content with the answer, bringing her wrist towards her mouth before biting it with a small frown on her face. For some reason I wrongly assumed she wouldn’t feel the pain anymore.

Droplets twirl down her forearm as she brings her hand up for me.

“Then drink.”

I clutch onto her arm with both hands and latch on. The metallic taste is prominent but there’s some sweetness too, and the more I drink, the more I taste it.

I suck to get out as much as I can. I can feel my body reacting immediately, my grasp on her arm growing tighter.

She tries to pull away but I hold on. I don’t want to stop.

I’m getting so high my vision gets blurry, my muscles throb, undead blood rushing through them, including towards my cock.

“Enough!” She shouts, already standing in the corner on the other side of the room.

I lick my fingers clean, savouring every drop. My body feels so light, yet I can feel the strength, feel the power brushing along every tendon.

I’m panting as I finally look up, finding Rey staring at me with a worried look on her face as I lick my lips clean.

She’s holding her wrist.

“Does it hurt?” I ask, snapping out of the control she had on me before.

“No!” In a flash she’s right in front of me, visibly angry. I’ve decided I like the way she points her fangs at me like that. 

Rey doesn’t want me to think she’s weak, so she flaunts her wrist, healing itself within seconds. It's mesmerizing, how the girl that regenerates looks a little broken still. 

We fall into silence; it reminds me of my college days where I would wait for the drugs to kick in, although this one doesn't take nearly as long. What is she waiting for?

Rain pours outside, wind thrusting it against the windows as thunder rumbles.

It hits me and I stand up in a moment of adrenaline, maybe utter defiance, body singing as I’m drawn to her.

“Tell me why you came to me.” Is it only to drink my blood? Then why did she give me hers? Does it still taste as good to her now?

Rey huffs, but I can tell part of her doesn’t mind my tone. 

I feel her cold breath on my face. “I- I’ve been watching for a while now. Well, in human years.”

Years?! She hasn’t been in my class for that long. Where did she watch me? At home? What did she see?!

“How long?”

“About two years.” 

_What?!_ I can tell she's honest, and I really wish she wasn't. 

“Why?”

She takes a step back wearing a thin layer of shame.

“I didn’t know at first.” She shakes her head. “Well, of course the scent of your blood lured me in.” A light chuckle sounds, but she quickly cringes as she notices me swallowing down that revelation.

“You must’ve nicked your jaw while shaving that day.”

She traces her finger along my skin, unexpectedly tender. “Right here.” I don't pull away, relishing the touch, unbothered by the coldness of it. 

“I was going to feed on you, but for some reason I held back and kept watching.”

“What did you see?!” I demand to know it. I still don't know how to feel about this; Embarrassed? Flattered?

“I saw you show up for work every day, way too early. Even though you stopped liking it, you still showed up. Never stopped caring.”

It’s not exactly weird for a teacher to want the best for his students. It’s my job.

“But then at night, I watched you go home all by yourself. Alone, all the time.”

Great, she takes some sort of pity upon me, or am I just an easy prey? Fun to play with. 

“I don’t need your pity.” 

Her features are clouded with disbelief. “Pity?” She sighs. “I kept wondering how you do it? You must be so lonely.”

Well what the fuck do I say to that? That’s life? She’s been watching me for two years. Is that all she did? What does a girl like her need from a guy like me? Besides the contents in my veins.

But then the way she looks at me says it all. I know that look because I see it in the mirror every day.

I grab her hand. 

“Must’ve been lonely for you too.”

I can tell she's a little taken aback by that. I recognize that internal struggle of wanting to run yet equally craving that touch and understanding. 

Maybe it's her magical blood infiltrating my system, or maybe it's my throbbing cock taking control, but the words come so easily; "You're not alone." 

Her face brightens up, poorly hidden under a scowl, and my heart starts beating faster.

The corner of her mouth finally lifts as she stares back deeply. 

"Shut up." 

And then her lips crush on mine. Eager. _Hungry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: SMUT
> 
> Twitter: RRClarke1


End file.
